


【奇異玫瑰雙A】紅茶香

by LovingRoss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 奇異和玫瑰都是Alpha的故事虐心、清水第一章是大綱，第二章起是正文不過章節之間有些內容寫沒寫出來，需要靠大綱補足人物關係轉變然而大綱和正文不一定相同，就是寫的時候做了點修改，意會一下吧大綱還沒完成，所以文也不肯定是HE還是BE





	1. 大綱

奇異：擁有三世記憶的至尊法師，在現世尋找擁有前世戀人相同靈魂的Ross。非常傲慢、嚴重自戀。徑自覺得Ross這世一定會是Omega，而且必定對自己（的信息素）一見鍾情。

玫瑰：雖然身高不夠但絕對是個Alpha，做人有原則但怕麻煩，討厭超英（因為很麻煩）。患有 “先天性信息素異常症”，症狀：身心都是Alpha但擁有Omega的信息素，不會受Alpha的信息素影響，自己的信息素卻可以讓Alpha發情。因為這樣玫瑰自小受盡欺凌侮辱歧視，獨來獨往，沒有朋友沒有戀人，加入CIA後卻以信息素作武器成功套到敵方不少情報，立了不少功勞。因為厭惡自己的信息素，長期貼著信息素抑制貼片，亦因此容易被人誤會是個Omega（包括奇異）。

==========

初次見面：奇異自信滿滿大庭廣眾就信息素全開想要攻略玫瑰，結果被玫瑰當眾挖苦。（大概內容：所謂的至尊法師連自己的信息素都控制不了嗎，簡直和Omega沒兩樣。）

之後奇異指定聯合國或者美國政府如果想找他幫忙，只可以派玫瑰來和他說明狀況，其他人一概不受理。玫瑰對奇異的第一印象已經非常差，覺得這個要求是故意刁難自己，但出於責任感，玫瑰也只能硬著頭皮去見奇異。

然而玫瑰每次帶著重要的文件去找奇異，奇異都沒有聽完玫瑰的說話或者看半眼文件，只是高高在上地指使玫瑰當自己的跑腿，買食材做料理、照顧奇珍異獸、替古怪植物澆水、整理看完亂丟的書籍等等。不過只要玫瑰完成奇異的無理要求，奇異也就答應他帶來的請求。  
（原因：因為奇異知道玫瑰很不願意來找他，會來的話一定是玫瑰衡量過，必需要奇異出手才會來，所以奇異覺得沒需要聽玫瑰的話。）

==========

一次任務，玫瑰受傷身處危機（被虐打，然後敵對的Alpha因為玫瑰的信息素以為他是Omega，想要咬他後頸的腺體）。奇突穿越到來把敵人搞定，救了玫瑰。奇異第一次嗅到玫瑰的信息素，躁狂之下給了玫瑰一巴掌（當中包括他覺得玫瑰是個Omega卻如此不珍惜自己，為了情報在敵人面前暴露信息素，也妒嫉敵人比自己先嗅到玫瑰的味道），並罵他把自己置於險境，都不想想自己要是就這樣被標記了要怎麼辦。

玫瑰情緒也沒有比奇異好多少（主要原因是奇異嗅到了自己的信息素，開始自暴自棄自我厭惡，還有就是受傷和任務失敗的情緒），狠狠罵回去並說自己是Alpha，只是患有 “先天性信息素異常症”，並向奇異自嘲自己小時候被人欺凌侮辱的事。（大概內容：自分化開始信息素令他在Alpha群體中受盡欺凌，因為不會被標記，不知多少次被一群Alpha壓住輪流咬他的腺體作樂，之後還要侮辱他是個婊子，Beta和Omega都用歧視的眼光看他。）所以他獨來獨往，厭惡自己的信息素並極力隱藏，諷刺的事這在CIA竟然是個才能，可以在任務時迷惑敵方取得情報。玫瑰就病態地享受其他Alpha做不來的任務所帶來的優越感，認為這就是自己的生存方式。

奇異心痛玫瑰的坦白，上前緊緊擁抱著他，對他說已經沒事了，奇異身上透出淡淡的茶香讓玫覺得很熟悉很舒服，玫瑰因為安心感哭得一蹋糊塗然後昏了過去。

==========  
醒來的時候已經回到聖殿，奇異一反常態極度溫柔地替他療傷和照顧他的日常起居飲食。但除了療傷，其他方面卻非常的笨拙。玫瑰這才發現奇異之前要自己當跑腿買東西做飯照顧花草寵物，並不是因為奇異要戲弄他，而是奇異自己根本做不來。  
（關於法術的追加設定：不擅長的東西，相關的法術咒語都不會練不好，所以不擅長就是不擅長的。）

兩人的關係因為這件事緩和，玫瑰有時間就會去聖殿照顧奇異的生活細節。奇異雖然改不了那種目中無人不可一世的態度，但玫瑰明白他只是死鴨子嘴硬和為著面子的孩子氣，玫瑰也就毫不客氣的吼回去或者直接忽略奇異的任性。

===========

奇異在玫瑰生日前一晚把玫瑰留在聖殿過夜，在奇異的勸說下玫瑰撕下了抑制貼片，奇異的普洱香混合著玫瑰原來苦澀的青柑味，揉合成醇香濃厚的柑普茶香，奇異在零時說了生日快樂，親了玫瑰的額角抱著他睡。

翌日，玫瑰從奇異的世界消失了。

“兩個男人、兩個Alpha，不可能感情，在開始的時候結束，對雙方都好。” —— Everett Ross


	2. 序章

王踏進斯特蘭奇展開的鏡像空間，看見正在冥想的斯特蘭奇，與及一大堆數不清數目的分身。

古一叮囑在使用強大法力的時候，打開鏡像可以減少對現實世界的影響，但王仍然不禁心想，這樣的法力也真是大強大了吧，如果這人是個反派，這個宇宙真的有人能阻止他嗎。

「史蒂芬，雖然你的法術容量非常龐大，但也不斷花在這種事情上真的好嗎？」，王好心提醒。

斯特蘭奇沒有回話，正確來說是無視了王，他只是分了一、二百個分身出來，而每個分身都在施行複雜非常的尋人法術而己，這有什麼大不了嗎？

有！這是非常的大不了了。王在最佳狀態的日子最多也只能分到十來個分身，而分身狀態下基本沒辦法施法尋人。然而，對斯特蘭奇來說，這簡直和呼吸一樣不痛不癢。

最強的至尊法師就是最強的至尊法師，古一真的沒有看錯人。

不過問題是，這位至尊法師真是他媽的傲慢、該死的自戀和混帳的不可一世，日常使喚王去破柴燒水不用說，還送他到不同維度拯救世界，而自己則窩在這裡尋找他那位不知是否存在的戀人。

斯特蘭奇糾正：是三生三世的戀人。

好吧，不就是一個前世叫約翰 · 華生，前前世叫比爾博 · 巴金斯，今世...... 完全不曉得是怎樣、甚至不知是否已經轉生在世的人吧。

=========== 我是玫瑰分割線

埃爾佛特 · 羅斯，以169公分的身高可以參軍、可以進CIA、可以在聯合國出席會議、可以和瓦坎達搞外交，還當上了反恐副指揮官，直接和國務卿報告，而且還接下主理超英事宜的硬任務。

這都代表著這人真是極端的出類拔萃。

而他在這段和平的日子裡需要處理的，主要是說服超英們和政府合作，以及減少社會上反超英情緒。

他急切需要處理的，是和奇異博士進行一次會面。就是那個連東尼 · 史塔克都叫不動的頑固法師，他需要盡快搞定他。

*****

在聯合國總部的通道，羅斯眼前突然出現一個金色的大光環。

要不是讀過關於奇異博士的報告，羅斯一定會拔槍戒備。

「埃爾佛特 · 肯尼斯 · 羅斯，總算找到你了。」，斯特蘭奇把羅斯抱住，因為身高問題 羅斯的臉埋了在斯特蘭奇的胸口。

羅斯意識到這不是一個問候式的擁抱。

「閣下是... 史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇博士吧。」，羅斯在斯特蘭奇的擁抱裡，濃烈的 Alpha 信息素撲鼻而來，想要鑽進羅斯的神經。

如果羅斯是個 Omega 的話，這樣突然而強烈的攻勢大概會腿軟吧。然而，這明顯對同是 Alpha 的羅斯毫無作用。

斯特蘭奇不安分地手伸到羅斯的後頸，碰到抑制貼片時羅斯反射性地推開了斯特蘭奇。

「斯特蘭奇博士，我不知道你是不是有什麼誤會，我是埃爾佛特 · 羅斯沒錯，但我發給你的是公務的邀請，而不是該死的信息素交流。」，羅斯用手護著後頸的貼片吼道。

「哦～沒想到抑制貼片對你這麼奏效，Omega。」，至尊法師像是看透一切的說。

羅斯對於因為貼片而被誤會已經習以為常，但斯特蘭奇這種態度卻是要他氣在頭上，「我也沒想到至尊法師沒能控制好自己的信息素，像個 Omega 似的當眾發情。」，羅斯嘴角上揚地嘲笑著。

法師不悅的皺了皺眉。

然後羅斯尷尬地發現他們已經被好幾層的人群圍觀著。

「接下來還有復仇者的會議，如果你可以控制好你的信息素，我們不介意你臨時參會。」

斯特蘭奇狡獪的笑了笑，「我會再來的。」，說完就由空間通道離開了。


	3. 中篇（上篇暫缺）

斯特蘭奇在一遍金色花火之間登場，將複數的敵人直接送到十幾小時航程以外的CIA拘留室。

現場就只剩下傷痕累累衣衫襤褸的自已和不可一世的至尊法師。

羅斯覺得自己需要說些話，至少也該說一句謝謝，但他說不出口。

部下的生命在眼前消逝，被吊打的身體早已虛弱不堪，自己那些該死的Omega信息素隨著血液從被利刃劃破的腺體溢出，酸澀的味道令每口呼吸都變得噁心。

被絕望壓垮，悔恨、不甘、恐懼、痛苦，最不堪的最不想暴露的，此刻卻都坦蕩在斯特蘭奇面前。

斯特蘭奇把吊起羅斯雙手的鎖鏈破開，接住跌落的身體，血腥擅自沾上法師的藍色袍子。

斯特蘭奇在羅斯的信息素影響下，差點控制不住躁動想要扇羅斯一巴掌。「你不是指揮官嗎？在冷氣房裡下指令不就行嗎？Omega跑到前線來要是被標記了怎辦？還嫌事情不夠麻煩嗎？」，厲聲罵了不知還聽到不的羅斯。

如果羅斯尚有一絲力氣，他一定會推開斯特蘭奇狠狠地吼回去，但此刻他連忍住眼淚的力氣都拿不出來，只能任由湧出的眼淚在袍子染上一小片深藍。

==========

羅斯昏睡在醫院的床上，多處的骨折和外傷令他被一大堆醫療儀器和輔助支架圍困，為小個子的他添上更多的可憐。

斯特蘭奇仔細檢查連著羅斯的儀器上的每個數據，再翻閱著床邊的病歷。不過這都是違規的行為，因為他並不是他的醫生。

準確而言，他其實什麼都不是。

羅斯在睡夢裡一點都不好受，絕望沒有離開過他，部下被轟掉腦袋的畫面在不斷回播，斯特蘭奇只能看著羅斯的淚珠斷續滲出。

斯特蘭奇當然可以施法令羅斯沉睡，什麼也不會夢到的安穩的沉睡。然而他太清楚他倔強的性格了，他知道他不會想要這樣逃避，不論是前前世前世還是今生，這個靈魂真是他媽的倔強。

斯特蘭奇等待羅斯醒來，今天已經第三天了，而這三天裡，一個親人一個朋友一個同事都沒有出現在羅斯的床邊，斯特蘭奇心痛羅斯的孤獨。

如果自己能夠早點出現在羅斯的生命裡面，可以減輕他的傷痛、他的孤獨嗎？仿佛回應斯特蘭奇的想法，羅斯緩緩張開眼睛。

羅斯花了點時間認知這陌生的天花板應該是某間醫院，而自己大概是受了重傷被移送到來的，他想按動手裡的醫護鐘，但手指除了痛，並沒有回應大腦的指令。

對了，是斯特蘭奇把自己救了回來。

時間仿佛回到獲救的一刻，恐懼佔據了羅斯的思想，眼淚失控地湧出，呼吸變得急困，醫療儀器的數據突然亂飆，斯特蘭奇將鎮靜劑的點滴開到最大，俯身抱住了羅斯。

「沒事了，已經沒事了，Everett...」，磁性的低音在羅斯的耳邊輕柔地一再重覆。

紅茶的香氣由鼻腔滲入，羅斯當然知道這是斯特蘭奇的信息素，而不知是藥劑還是體溫還是什麼的作用，羅斯開始恢復呼吸的節奏。

羅斯感受著這沒有侵略性的信息素，雖然這不能另他發情，但淡淡的茶香卻成了舒緩繃緊的香氛。

「Strange，和我一起出任務的人...」

「...... 抱歉，我來到的時候他們已經...」

斯特蘭奇放開了羅斯，撫上他的臉和淚印，二人對上眼睛，斯特蘭奇好不容易忍住親上一口我衝動。

「謝謝。」

他喜歡他，不因為他們是史矛革與巴金斯、不因為他們是夏洛克和約翰，他喜歡埃爾佛特 · 羅斯，他喜歡這個一切都要史蒂芬 · 斯特蘭奇著迷的男人。

仿佛看穿了斯特蘭奇對自己的感情，羅斯虛弱地開口，「我不是Omega，我只是患有 “先天性信息素異常症”，Omega的信息素底下卻是個不折不扣的Alpha。」

斯特蘭奇難掩驚訝，醫學界一直有這個近乎傳說級的病症，就連斯特蘭奇這頂尖兒也從來沒有直接或間接接觸甚或知道任何一個患者。

「很罕有吧，沒有任何治療方法，唯一可以做的只有貼上抑制貼片。」，羅斯嘴角牽扯著恥笑。

「這樣的一個怪胎，生下來最大的用途就是被一群Alpha按在地上，輪流咬他的腺體作樂，就是一個怎咬也不會被標記的Omega。」，羅斯快要哭出來的臉戳痛斯特蘭奇。

「就是一個婊子、比Omega更好玩更乾手淨腳的婊子。」，羅斯突然哭不出來，換成自嘲的笑聲。

羅斯不明白為什麼會對他坦白，明明這一切從來沒有告訴過別人。

「後來CIA找上了我，這是多麼了不起的才能，擁有Alpha的行動力，卻又能偽裝成Omega去勾引Alpha，還有什麼情報能不到手呢。」

「但... 他們死了，因為我被抓住，連帶他們暴露了身份......」

缺堤的淚腺讓他說不下去，斯特蘭奇的唇貼上他的額角，仿佛要把羅斯自責都吻去。

斯特蘭奇牽起羅斯的手，任由他放聲哭喊，讓紅茶的純厚伴在身邊，共同承受這份傷痛。


End file.
